Rainbow
by A Nolita Fairytale
Summary: Skylar learned what it meant to put your trust into the wrong person the hard way. After a traumatic event in her life, she moves with her friend across the country to his hometown, La Push. Follow Skylar in discovering that it is possible for her to love and trust someone again. Sam/OC
1. Chapter 1

Rainbow

**Author's Note: All lyrics supposedly by my character are popular songs from today, I did this so that everyone knows the songs and can look them up, and they are good songs. At the end of every chapter I will provide the title and the artist who actually wrote the song. Also, this is the one time I am stating that I do not own anything from this except my OC's. **

I've found a rainbow, rainbow, baby  
Trust me, I know, life is scary  
But just put those colors on, girl  
Come and play along with me tonight.

She made the jump to move across the country for the second time in her life, moving to her closest friend's home town. She had decided to take a hiatus from her career to find herself. She stepped outside her Jeep Rubicon in front of the modest house she had purchased for her and her friend to live in. The front door opened to reveal him, and he gave her a comforting smile. She had hit a rough patch in her life and he was proud that she is making an attempt to leave that all in the past and move on.

He admired her strong will, what she went through would break any person, but she was not going to let that happen. She would prove to the world she would move on from this and become a better person. "How do you like it?" She asked him. "It's perfect. Big enough for a family of two, like you planned." He responded. She had met Jeremy in her senior year of high school, his Freshman year. His parents had just divorced and he moved with his father to New York.

He was a very shy kid, especially after moving from a small town to a large metro city. He was overwhelmed and she was there to guide him through everything. After she graduated, she pursued her dream but did not leave him behind. Even if he was not physically there to help her through her time, he was always a phone call away for her.

"Kitten?" He called her out of her day dream. She looked at him, allowing him to continue with the information he had. "The movers had arrived here with all of our belongings so every piece of furniture is in the correct room and the boxes are in the rooms they belong." She smiled at him, walking past him through the door. "Perfect, now we can get to unpacking." He chuckled at her, "You know you could have paid the movers to do that for us." "And miss out on this experience? Fuck that!" She laughed.

The rest of that day and night they worked on putting together the house to make it presentable.

* * *

You gotta learn to let go, put the past behind you,

Trust me, I know, the ghosts will try to find you  
But just put those colors on, girl  
Come and paint the world with me tonight

"So, what is on the agenda for today, Jer-bear?" She asked him after she got ready for the day. Due to the rain, she had opted to wear black tights under her black mini skirt, white shirt under her leather jacket and completed the outfit with her black, knee high, lace up combat boots. She left her long blonde hair in it's natural wild waves, not wanting to mess with it on this day.

"I was thinking we could stop at my mom's. She's making breakfast and she told me my aunt is stopping by as well." She hummed in agreement. "Food sounds great." She responded as they locked up the house. They climbed into her jeep and drove away from Forks to the small town of La Push.

When arriving, she immediately took in the small house. It was the perfect size for someone living alone. The walked up to the front door and Jeremy allowed himself in. "Mom?" He called out, announcing their arrival. "In the kitchen!" She called back. The two walked in and saw her sitting on the stool set up at the peninsula counter talking to another older woman.

"Oh, I missed you so much." The woman whom Skye assumed was his mother came over to give him a hug. "And you must be Skylar. Jeremy has told me so much about you." The woman then gave Skylar a hug, which she reluctantly returned. She was not a fan of hugging people, but she knew how to be polite and hug said person back. "You can call me Skye." She told the older woman with a genuine smile. "Thank you so much for taking care of my son."

Skye looked over the young man whom was their topic, smiling a small but thankful smile. "I think most of the time he is taking care of me, Mrs. O'Connor." The older smiled and responded with, "Please, you can call me Beatrice. This is my sister, Sue." The other woman came up and also hugged Skye, once again wanting to be polite, Skye returned the hug.

"So, what made you move out here with Jeremy?" Sue asked with a suggestive tone. "It's nothing like that Aunt Sue. I wanted to finish my senior year on the reservation and Skye needed a change of scenery." He responded. "I thought the natural scenery could help me relax and continue writing." Skye added, not wanting to give too much information. "Oh? What do you write?" Sue asked, helping Beatrice plate the breakfast. "She writes music, Jeremy has sent me a few videos of her on stage, she has a real beautiful voice." Beatrice answered. "Well, be careful, the woods are known to have bears." Sue warned.

Skye and Jeremy looked to one another before sitting down at the eat in kitchen table to join the two older women for breakfast. "There weren't any bears last year when I visited." Jeremy said when he shoveled the breakfast casserole in his mouth. "There have been some bear attacks recently. It just started not too long ago." Sue answered quickly. Skye and Jeremy looked at one another, not fully believing her, but decided to let it go and get back to their breakfast.

* * *

I know that I'm still fucked up  
But aren't we all, my love?  
Darling, our scars make us who we are, are  
So when the winds are howling strong  
And you think you can't go on, hold tight, sweetheart.

"Kitten." He gently shook her shoulder as he sat on the edge of her bed. "Not yet, Jer-bear." She mumbled. "I was thinking we could go to First Beach today." He said softly. "If you aren't ready in an hour I will come back and check on you." He told her, walking out of the room and closing her door.

Skylar sighed not ready to face the day, but knew if she stayed in bed any longer her mind would linger on her past troubles. She groaned as she sat up, removing the blankets from over her body and got ready for the day. After taking a shower and putting on her face, she went to her closet and grabbed a sleeveless white lace button up top, black leggings, and her lace up knee high combat boots. She debated on putting on a jacket, so she selected a three-quarter sleeved black cardigan, showing off her tattoo sleeve on her right arm and gave a teaser of the one she was working on, on her left arm.

She braided her unruly blonde waves as she walked down the stairs and left the end hanging on her right shoulder. "I'm just going to grab a quick breakfast Jear-bear!" She called out as she entered the kitchen. "Want anything?" She heard him call from his room saying he had already eaten something. She quickly threw bread in the toaster, buttered it, and was finished eating by the time Jeremy had come down. "If I didn't know any better, I would say that you've been working out." Skye said, seeing that his shirt was tight around his chest. "I don't know what's happening, all of my shirts are fitting smaller." He informed her. She raised an eyebrow, she had been noticing these changes over the course of the last month, but she decided to keep her comments to herself.

She grabbed her crossbody and threw her keys to Jeremy. "We'll take my Jeep, but you can drive since you know where you are going." She told him. The two jumped into the matte black vehicle and made their way to the beach. When she got out of the Jeep she took in her surroundings, enjoying the peace. "I love how there are no people here really." She said. "It's not New York or California, that's for sure." The only beaches she had been to were in those two states in major cities where they were covered in people.

She grabbed her bag and immediately made it down to the beach, sitting on a log and taking in the serenity. She pulled out here notebook with the music she was writing, looking at the song she was currently writing. After a while Jeremy had joined her on the log, looking over her shoulder. "How does this one go?" He asked, interrupting her humming.

I used to live in the darkness  
Dress in black, act so heartless, but now  
I see that colors are everything  
Got kaleidoscopes in my hairdo  
Got back the stars in my eyes, too, yeah now  
I see the magic inside of me.

She stopped singing, taking note of what she just sang, scratching out a few words, liking how it turned out as she sang instead before continuing.

Yeah, maybe my head's fucked up  
But I'm falling right back in love with being alive  
Dreaming in light, light, lights  
This kitty cat lost her mind  
Been lookin' for a star-sent sign that I'll be alright  
Look to the skies

She looked over to him before getting to the chorus.

I've found a rainbow, rainbow, baby  
Trust me, I know, life is scary  
But just put those colors on, girl  
Come and play along with me tonight.

"What do you think?" She asked him. "I think you already have an audience." He said, pointing over to the man that stood off to the side watching them. He was shirtless with just shorts on, and appeared to have just come out of the woods. She made eye contact with him and just sat there staring until Jeremy broke her concentration. "Kitten?" He asked. She closed her book and stood, smiling at him. "How about we go and get some real food? That toast is not holding me over anymore." He stood up with her and led the way to her Jeep, once again driving.

* * *

He was out patrolling after hearing about another attack, he had caught on to a scent of one of them and began to track it. As he approached First Beach, he lost track of it, disappearing from the reservation. At this time heard the beautiful melody being sang by a woman. Curious he phased back into his human form and quickly put his shorts on before getting too close to the beach. He stepped out to see the voice belonged to a woman sitting in front of the shore.

There was a young man next to her, his arm was on the small of her back, rubbing circles into her back. He continued to observe, taking in the beauty of her voice and the lyrics of the song. He was lost in thought, listening to her beautiful voice.

She stopped singing, asking the young man a question before looking over at him. That is when the world stopped for him. Her bright green troubled eyes looked at him with shock and curiosity. "Kitten?" He heard the young man call to the woman. This caused him to growl. Who was this man to think he can give her cute pet names like that? He thought to himself. She then broke eye contact and turned back to her friend. This broke the trance he was in.

Sam began shaking, knowing that this was a bad sign he knew he needed to leave the area. Sam quickly turned back into the trees, getting into a thick portion just in time to phase.

* * *

I'd forgot how to daydream  
So consumed with the wrong things, but in  
The dark, I realized this life is short  
And deep down, I'm still a child  
Playful eyes, wide and wild, I can't  
Lose hope, What's left of my heart's still made of gold

It had been about a week since they had settled in, finally having everything unpacked in their house. It truly did feel like home to both of them now. She currently sat at the diner in La Push, waiting for Jeremy. She was currently working on the lyrics to a melody she had come up with, with the help of Jeremy. She noticed someone sit down across from her and spoke without looking, assuming it was Jeremy.

"The lyrics to that melody we wrote is kicking my ass, Jer-bear." She groaned. She heard a deep chuckle, and her eyes widened before looking at the body sitting across from her. "You're obviously not Jeremy." She managed to let out through her shock. He chuckled again before speaking, "No, my name is Sam. You have a beautiful voice by the way." She looked at him confused. Does everyone here not know who I am? She thought to herself. Sam mistook her confusion and said, "About a week ago you were on the beach singing and my friends and I heard you." He explained. "Oh, yeah. I remember you. You were walking around like we were in Southern California in the Summer." She said, closing her notebook.

"Yeah," He trailed off, deciding to change the topic he continued, "So you write your own music?" She rocked her head back and forth for a moment before saying, "For the most part. Some of my music comes from the stuff my mom had written and Jeremy helps me too." Sam took this moment to take in her appearance as she drank her water before searching through her cross body. Today he noticed the gold lotus septum ring she bore on her face, making her look more exotic with her many tattoos that adorned her arms and chest. He was only able to see these tattoos due to the fact she took off her leather jacket and was wearing a razor back tank top. Her wild blonde waves were thrown up in a messy bun, allowing him to see the many piercings she also had in her ears.

No wonder why everyone stops and stares at her. She's not only pale all around, but her style screams rebel. He noticed her pull out her cellphone, answering a call, "Hey Jer-bear." Sam nearly growled at the nickname, but he managed to hold it in. "Sorry for running late Skye, mom needed more help than we realized. I'm on my way now." Skylar just smiled; he only used her name when he felt guilty about something. "Don't worry about it, I'll see you soon."

She disconnected the call and looked up to Sam. "Sorry, that was rude of me." Sam just shook his head, "No need to apologize," He lingered realizing she never gave him her name. Sure, he had just heard Jeremy use it, but human ears should not have been able to hear that call. "Oh yeah, my name is Skye. Well, Skylar, but everyone calls me Skye." She informed him, accepting a refill of her water from the waitress.

"So, what brings you out here? Aren't you from New York?" He asked, attempting to carry on the conversation just to listen to her talk. Seeing the look on her face, that might not have been as innocent of a question as he thought. "Well, Jeremy wanted to finish his senior year out here, I just wanted to escape things back there." She responded. As much as Sam wanted to know what she was trying to escape, he bit his tongue. He would have time with this newly found imprint. She seemed to be planning on staying here for a long while, so he had some time to learn more about her and convince her to stay for good.

"What are your plans while here?" He asked her, attempting to move on from the last hiccup. "My first priority is writing songs, but I want to take advantage of this natural scenery and start hiking again." She answered honestly. She wasn't sure why she wanted to be so honest with him, but she went with it. Her true priority was to move on and learn from her past.

"Sam?" A new voice asked, shocked. There stood Jeremy, confused as to why he was sitting in the booth with Skylar. "What are you doing here?" The irritation in his voice was evident. "Jeremy!" Skye called out, shocked. "No, it's fine Skye. I need to head out anyways. It was great to meet you." He smiled genuinely at her, scooting out of the booth. He took in one last look at the beautiful blonde before leaving the diner.

"What was that about?" She whispered harshly as she leaned on her elbows toward Jeremy, who had taken Sam's spot in the booth. "Just be careful around him, Skye. He's the one who broke my cousin's heart. He just disappeared one day and when he came back, he gave her some bullshit line saying that he couldn't see her anymore." Jeremy informed her. Skye leaned back in her booth thinking. "I just got this feeling that he was someone I could trust with my whole life." She said.

Jeremy knew she was talking about her instincts, but hers were usually wrong. Otherwise she wouldn't be having the problems she had. "Just, be careful around him. He seems to have taken an interest in you." Jeremy told her, then waved down a waitress to take their orders.

* * *

I found a rainbow, rainbow, baby  
Trust me, I know life is scary  
But just put those colors on, girl  
You gotta learn to let go, put the past behind you  
Trust me, I know, the ghosts will try to find you  
But just put those colors on, girl.

* * *

Some background information: Beatrice O'Connor (née Uley) is the younger sister of Sue. Her husband was not a member of the tribe through blood but through marriage. Also, Jeremy had just turned eighteen before he moved back, this is what allowed him to be able to move with Skylar to Washington.

**Kesha Rainbow**


	2. Chapter 2

Over being told to be undressed to look our best  
Everywhere my eyes go, our figure is less, voice suppressed  
But look how very far we have come  
Cast a vote, wear pants and prop up a gun

She sat in the diner with her laptop and notebook, her Bose headphones on as she listened to some of the recordings, which she had made the past few days. She had locked herself in her house working on them and decided she needed to get out of the house on this day. Jeremy was currently at school as it was a weekday and his classes had begun. She made notes in her notebook on what to change in the songs.

She looked up from her work and looked out the window, willing the rain to stop. She had wanted nothing but to go out on a hike to clear her mind, but with how much it had been raining on this day, there was no possibility for that. She looked back down at her work and sighed. She took her headphones off and paused her music before stretching and popping her aching joints.

She began to pack up her things when she noticed a break in the rain, when she got outside, she saw Sam walking around in a shirt and cut offs. "Isn't it a bit cold and wet for that attire?" She asked him, smirking. He just smiled back and responded with, "It's the perfect weather for it." She readjusted her bag before asking, "Are you seriously just walking around out in the rain?" "It wasn't raining when I started, took refuge until the rain stopped." She debated on asking her next question but decided to go for it. "Need a ride?" She didn't believe his smile could get any wider than it was. "I'd like that." She motioned for him to follow, "My Jeep is just over here."

"Nice Punisher tire cover." He told her, talking about the cover over the spare tire on the back of her Jeep. She laughed, "Well I had my car custom painted to the matte black and when I found that tire cover, I couldn't resist." She told him, getting into the driver seat. He hopped into the passenger seat and took notice to all the custom upgrades in the vehicle. He wasn't sure exactly what she did for a living, but based on her vehicle she either made a lot of money or put all her money into the Jeep.

"So, what have you been up to this week? It's been a while since I've seen you in town." He asked. "Keeping tabs on the outsider?" She asked jokingly. "No, that's not it at all." He backtracked. "Relax, I was just joking. I had locked myself in my studio at home. Before I knew it four days went by and I figured I needed to get myself out or I might be there for a whole month." "Studio? Turn right here." He instructed as he continued his conversation with her. "I turned one of the bedrooms into a recording studio in my house." She informed him. "Didn't realize you were that serious with your music." He said. "Yeah, it's not only a passion for me." She simply said.

"When you turn here the road is really rough." He told her. "Don't worry, my baby can handle off-roading, I'm sure it can handle this road." He looked at her, "You've taken it off-roading?" Surprised she would do that with a vehicle this new. "Of course. It's made for it, and it's the reason I bought it. When I lived in California my parents would take me to the Mojave Desert to go off-roading." She pulled up in front of his modest house and put the Jeep in park.

"Thanks for the ride. Would you like to come inside?" He invited, hoping she would say yes so that he could get to know her more. "I would love to, but I need to get home before Jeremy does. He'll freak out if I'm not there." She told him. He was disappointed and curious about how deep their relationship really was. He knew she was older, but in their relationship, it seemed Jeremy was the older one. "I'll see you around." She told him as he got out. He stood outside his house watching her drive away until he couldn't see her anymore.

* * *

This is my own life, own life

Not growing up to be a trophy wife  
So don't parade us 'round, 'round we go  
In your twisted world and I'm saying no, no  
No, it's not your way, not your way  
No no no no, no no no

"I know guys don't stop growing until 20, but you have grown so much over these past two months it's insane." Skye said, watching Jeremy scarf down all the food she had made. It had been like this in about the last month when it came to eating. She couldn't believe that he was eating enough for four people and still staying thin. "Maybe it's the water here." He said. She laughed and said, "If that is the case then I wouldn't be staying so scrawny." Jeremy shrugged and finished the last of the food.

"Sue invited us to some native tale telling bonfire tomorrow." Jeremy told her. "Invited us or just you?" She asked. "She invited us both actually, seemed like she was more adamant about you being there than me." "Why would anyone want me there? I'm not a native like you." She argued. "Maybe she just wants you to perform for everyone."

Skye laughed at the thought. "Thing is, it seems no one knows who I really am here so I know that wouldn't be the reason why. It's quite refreshing actually." Jeremy nodded in agreement. "Well, maybe they really want you to come because you've been taking care of me so well and they want to get to know you?" He offered. Skye shoveled a mouthful of food in her mouth and just shrugged. After she swallowed her food a thought came to her. "Maybe they are keeping tabs on the rebellious pale face!" She stuck out her tongue, showing her piercing in the muscle.

"Now that I can see being true." Jeremy laughed, glad to see her acting more like herself. "Getting back on topic, that sounds like a nice night." She told him picking up their dirty dishes and rinsing them off before putting them in the dishwasher. "Now get going to school before you are late." She told him. "Yes, mom!" He shouted as he grabbed his bag and keys before heading out the door. Skye just shook her head before cleaning the mess she made in the kitchen from cooking breakfast.

* * *

Lower and lower our standards go as your money grows  
Fill us up with plastic and cut us up and tie a bow  
But look how very far we have come  
Strip us of our width, disguise it like we have won

After Jeremy was done with school, he and Skye decided to head to the location of the bonfire early with Skye bringing her acoustic guitar along. The two of them were singing sings together before she decided to play one that her mother used to sing to her when she was a child.

What do you get when you take Godzilla to meet your mom?  
He rings the bell and she looks out the window, and calls the cops  
I try to explain that he's mostly tame  
As long as there's pizza and video games

Jeremy was leaning against her as she played, enjoying her melodious voice. It was soothing him to sleep after a stressful day with the students at the school on the reservation. He just wanted to tune out the day and enjoy the moment with his best friend.

While everyone else is running and screaming  
I just love being with you  
I guess they don't see all the things that I'm seein'  
That makes you so uniquely you

When Sam came up to the location of the bonfire, he could hear that same beautiful voice from weeks ago. It'd had been quite a while since he had seen his imprint and he was missing just being around her. He was so ecstatic when he had found out Sue had invited her to their bonfire, allowing his imprint to know their legends that are in reality true stories. They also had the suspicion that Jeremy would be the next to turn with how much the young man has grown.

Sam was unsure if this news made him happy or not. The plus side was that he would no longer be a lone wolf. The negative was that the young man lived with his imprint, making him dangerous to her. When he last visited his mom, Sue had been there and realized how warm Jeremy was, making her worry for the safety of Skylar, whom she knew was Sam's imprint.

At this bonfire there would be the elders and teens that they suspected would turn next. They wanted to remind them all of the legends, to keep them fresh in the teens' minds.

What do you get when you meet Godzilla and fall in love?

"Why did you love this song so much as a kid, Kitten?" Sam heard Jeremy ask Skylar, using that nickname he hated hearing come from his mouth. If anyone had a nickname like that for her, it should be him. "I always hated the idea of everyone hating Godzilla for what he was, thinking he was a monster." She told Jeremy as she put her guitar in its case. Jeremy just hummed as he moved back slightly, hearing someone approach.

"You two are here early." Sam said as he walked up to them, not missing the topic of their discussion. "And you are still dressed for a SoCal summer." Skylar responded, making him chuckle. He looked her over, noticing that she wore black high-waisted jeans, her signature combat boots with a coral lace bralette and the same black leather jacket he had seen her in the first time he ran into at the diner. Her wild blonde mane was left down, framing her face. The bralette revealed the chandelier style lotus tattoo that peaked out from under her breast.

Seeing this tattoo caused Sam's mind to wander into dangerous territory, wanting to know what other tattoos she was hiding under her clothing. Skylar noticed what Sam was staring at and decided to speak her mind as she would have before her incident. "Like what you are seeing?" She asked him, causing the glaring Jeremy to chuckle. Despite how dark his tan skin was, a small blush was noticeable on his face. He mumbled an apology as he was saved by the elders approaching with items for the bonfire.

"Sam, Jeremy, can you grab the rest of the stuff from my car?" Sue asked, noticing the slight tension between the three young adults. The two men nodded before walking away from Skylar, who had finished packing her guitar in its bag and setting it to the side. "Everything alright with the two of them?" Sue asked. Skylar just shrugged before informing Sue of the situation. "Sam was caught staring and that didn't make Jer-bear too happy."

As the evening went on, Skylar couldn't help but notice how Sam and Jeremy had been glaring at one another all night. She attempted to stay away from the two and stayed by Sue's side, but she quickly realized that it wasn't a good idea. She ended up between the two the rest of the evening, attempting to diffuse the tension between the two.

After an hour of the tension she got tired of it and spoke up. "Would you two just stop? This is really exhausting." Sam was quick to cut his glare and looked to Skylar like a child being scolded. Jeremy continued to glare for a moment longer before looking the opposite direction. Now that the two had finally stopped, she was able to sit back and listen to the legends that the Elders were about to tell.

* * *

This is my own life, own life  
Not growing up to be the trophy wife  
So don't parade us 'round, 'round we go  
In your twisted world, and I'm saying no, no  
No, it's not your way, not your way  
No no no no, no no no

"What do you think, Kitten? Ready to move to avoid these cold ones?" Jeremy joked. "How about I throw a bone for you, Jer-bear?" Skylar joked back. Billy Black and finished telling his tales and everyone broke up into separate groups before heading back home for the night. "I always knew a wolf was your spirit animal. You always have followed me around like a lost puppy." Skylar added. "And just what animal is your spirit animal?" Jeremy asked, curiously. "Why an elephant would be mine." She quickly responded.

"That was a fast response, why would it be an elephant?" Sam asked, overhearing their conversation, hearing the irony of it. "Elephants are wise and strong, and as long as you are gentle and friendly with them, they are gentle and friendly with you." Skylar explained, "They are patient and persevering, I can relate to them in those ways. Despite being hunted by those who want to take advantage of what we have, we will remain strong." Jeremy frowned at the last part, know what she was talking about while Sam frowned due to being upset that someone had hurt her in some way.

Jeremy just smiled at her. "And here I thought your spirit animal was a kitten. Cats are cunning, curious, and mysterious. All things that describe you as well." Skylar scoffed, turning to walk back to their car. "I'd take the gentle giant of an elephant over the deceitful cat any day."

What do you get when you meet Godzilla and fall in love?

* * *

MisterWives Not Your Way

Kesha Godzilla

* * *

_Sorry about the delay in the second chapter. Classes had started then I had family visiting from out of town. I hope to have the next chapter up sooner, but I cannot promise anything as I have more family coming out in a week. Hope you all enjoyed this one for the time being!_


	3. Chapter 3

I'm a phoenix in the water  
A fish that's learned to fly  
And I've always been a daughter  
But feathers are meant for the sky

It was yet another day for Skylar to work on her music at the same diner she always went to. She once again had her Bose headphones on, editing the recordings she had made. She was so into her music that nothing had caught her attention until a glass of water was set in front of her. She looked up to see Sam once again sitting across from her, smiling down at her.

"How long have you been there?" She questioned, hanging the headphones around her neck. "About fifteen minutes now." Sam responded. "Did you realize you sing along to your music when you are doing that?" He asked. It was the first time in a long time that she had blushed. Not that she was embarrassed that people would hear her, but because she never did realize that she sang along to her own music when she edits it. "I was not aware of that fact." She finally answered after taking a sip of the water that was placed in front of her.

"Is this all you do? It seems all you do is stay home or come to the diner to edit your music." Sam asked. Skylar sighed before stretching her aching muscles. This caused Sam to realize something. "Is that why Jeremy calls you Kitten?" He asked. She looked at him confused, unsure what he was talking about. "The way you stretch reminds me of a house cat." He informed her, chuckling.

"When we met in high school, Jer-bear always told me that. So, yes that is why he calls me Kitten. It's stuck for the past three years." Skylar answered. "Also, to answer your first question, yes those two locations are the only places I've been since moving here. Jeremy is scared that I will get lost if I go on a hike without supervision, despite my father being a survivalist and teaching me most things that he knew."

This surprised Sam, and he immediately had a good idea on how to spend more time with his imprint. "How about we go on a hike together then? I can show you all of the good trails out here." Sam held his breath, hoping she would say yes. Skylar looked down at her outfit which consisted of jeans, tank, and a large black knitted cardigan. "Only if we can stop at my house first so I can change." She responded. Sam smirked as she immediately began packing up her belongings. "Let's get going then." He told her, wanting to get out of the diner before she changed her mind.

* * *

So I'm wishing, wishing further  
For the excitement to arrive  
It's just I'd rather be causing the chaos  
Than laying at the sharp end of this knife

Once again, Sam was walking around without a vehicle, causing Skylar to wonder if he even had one. She told him to hop in and she drove to her house. Sam was amazed with the house in front of him. Not only could she afford expensive alterations to her vehicle, she was also able to afford a house of this size and condition. "What do you do for a living?" He asked, the surprise caused him to have no filter.

Skylar just chuckled at his comment. "I write songs for a living." She responded vaguely, not entirely telling the truth, but also not lying. "Come on, I'll only take a minute to change." She informed him, leading him into the house. Sam looked around when he got inside, taking in the expensive furnishings. He couldn't believe that song writing could lead to this type of income. She had to have been writing songs for popular artists, not that he was keeping up with the latest popular artists.

"I'm assuming this is just an hour or so hike?" She asked, coming down the stairs in a new outfit. Sam turned to see her wearing black leggings, a white skin tight shirt, a white and black buffalo plaid flannel button up, that was left open, with a black down puff vest on top and she had finally replaced her combat boots with hiking boots. Her unruly blonde mane was tied up in a ponytail with some small pieces framing her face that wouldn't stay in the ponytail. He couldn't help but notice how adorable she looked.

After a moment's pause, due to him checking her out, he finally responded with a nod in agreement. "I'm just going to grab a backpack to put some water in and snacks then I'll be ready!" She told him, disappearing into another room. She returned with a gray North Face backpack that looked full. As she attempted to put it on her back, Sam quickly grabbed it before leading her out of her house.

"I can carry that you know." She told him as they got back into her Jeep. "I know, I don't mind though, it isn't heavy." Sam told her. She pouted slightly, causing him to want to bite her lower lip, though he quickly shook that thought before it took him to other places. "So direct me to where we are going." She told him as she started the vehicle.

Once they reached their destination they hopped out of the Jeep, Sam once again taking the backpack. Skye took in the scenery, missing doing these kinds of things with her father. She then began to follow Sam down a manmade trail. "Our destination is only a fifteen to twenty-minute walk, depending on how fast we walk." Sam informed her.

As they walked, they engaged in small talk, taking this moment to learn things about each other. "So, tell me about yourself." Skye said, wanting to learn more about him. "What do you want to know?" He asked. "Anything really, your family, friends. We haven't really had a conversation since we had met." She told him.

"Well, it is only my mother and I in the house, my father had left when I was young, so I took up a lot of his responsibilities around the house as well as within the tribe. Due to my job with the tribe, my relationship with my mother hasn't been as great as it used to be." He began to tell her. This caused Skye to hum. "I understand those responsibilities are significant, but don't lose sight of what truly is important. Your family will always be there for you, so don't burn those bridges." She told him.

Sam just stared at her, understanding what she was trying to say, though she did not understand the situation he was in currently until he had that conversation with her. "My mother is important to me; I do everything I can to keep her safe. She may not understand everything I do for the tribe, but we try to not let those responsibilities become the two of us. We have gotten better with them over time, it just takes a lot of work and understanding from both sides." He explained. Skye nodded, not offering anymore advice as she did not know the situation to the fullest.

"As for friends, the only one I was hanging out with was my ex-girlfriend. Our relationship grew strained over the last few months and I decided to end the relationship to prevent from causing more pain by stringing her along." He continued. "That was very mature of you. Most just don't want to hurt the other person so the let things linger on longer than they should. I'm sure it was hard on both of you." Skye responded, not wanting to say much as she did not know everything between the two teens.

"What about you?" Sam asked, "I'd like to know more about you." He told her. "Well, I grew up in sunny SoCal, and we lived there up until my sophomore year of high school. When my father passed away, my mother decided she wanted to move back closer to her family so we moved to Upstate New York where I finished out my high school career. When I was a senior my mom had managed to snag me a job with her friend as a song writer which caused me then to travel a lot to work with different artists. It was also the year I had met Jeremy and we became close fast. After three years of traveling, when Jeremy told me he wanted to move back here to where his mother lives, I decided I needed a break from traveling and just wanted to slow my life down and enjoy small-town living for once. I bought a house big enough to give us space from each other but allow us to support one another." She ended.

"So how are you enjoying the small-town living?" Sam asked her. "Now that I've finally am able to enjoy the scenery, I'm really loving it. It'll be hard to move away from here if we decide that is what we want. I think no matter what the future holds, I'll be keeping this house as my main home." Sam heard the uncertainty of her future and knew it would be up to him to make her decision to stay with him in La Push.

"And here we are." He told her as they reached a cliff. Skylar sat down on a rock and took in the ocean scenery. "It's so beautiful." She whispered. As Sam leaned on the rock next to her, she looked at him and said, "Thank you for today. This is what I've been really needing since we moved here." Sam smiled down at her and responded with, "Glad I could be the one to do this for you then." Skylar smiled back before looking back out at the ocean, enjoying the sound of nature with her new friend.

* * *

'Cause they say home is where your heart is sent in stone  
Is where you go when you're alone  
Is where you go to rest your bones  
It's not just where you lay your head  
It's not just where you make your bed  
As long as we're together, does it matter where we go?  
Home, home, home, home

"What do you mean you spent the whole day with him?" Jeremy asked, irritated and shaking at the news. "We just went on a hike together. I mentioned you wouldn't let me go without supervision and as a local he offered to show me the local trails." Skylar simply responded, not understanding why this is such a big deal. "I told you about everything he did to my cousin though. I don't understand why you ignored my warnings." Jeremy's voice got louder every second. "That is only one side to the story. I understand that you are worried, but I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself." She told him. "Just like you took care of yourself with him?!" He shouted.

Skye frowned at what he was saying. "That is a low blow. I was a fool at the beginning of that, and I have learned from my mistakes. I will not allow anyone to take advantage of me like that again." She snapped back. "If your Aunt Sue sees he has morals, he can't be like him." She told Jeremy. Jeremy began to shake even more, and instead of arguing more he decided to leave the house. "I'm going to go for a walk. I think you are making a big mistake with him." He said as he stormed out of the house. As he left, he failed to notice the tears welling up in his best friend's eyes.

* * *

With every small disaster  
I'll let the waters still  
Take me away to some place real

How dare she do something so foolish. He warned her about him yet she walks right into the arms of the troubled local teen. As he thought about their fight he began shaking more and more, and before he knew it, he was being pulled deep into the wooded forest. He looked at the body connected to the arm and realized it was Sam. "What the fuck do you think you are doing Sam?!" He shouted, his anger returning to him but worse than before at seeing who was dragging him along. "Taking you somewhere to keep you safe from everyone you care about."

"What the hell are you talking about? Everyone I care about is safe, especially if you stay away from them!" He shouted. Both he and Sam new that the everyone he was talking about was Skylar. "Right now, you are more of a danger to her than I am." That comment was the final straw before the pain hit Jeremy and before he knew it, he was covered in fur. What the fuck just happened?! He thought as he realized he was now covered in white fur with dark gray spots scattered around the coat.

_This is why you are more of a danger to Skylar. You are a shape-shifter like me._ Jeremy heard Sam's voice in his head. _You mean like the legends?_ Jeremy asked, suddenly calming down. _Doesn't that mean you are a risk to Skye as well?!_ He then thought. _I have more control than you at this moment in time. I will work with you on controlling your emotions and preventing you from phasing. First, we are going to work on you phasing back to your human form. You will be naked so we need to go grab a pair of shorts I have stashed behind my house._ Sam told him. _Naked!_? With that the Sam led Jeremy away from Skylar's house.

The rest of the night, Sam spent teaching Jeremy everything he could in one night. _Shit, that explains a lot._ Jeremy thought after Sam had informed him about imprinting on Skylar. Before Sam worked on having Jeremy learn how to shift back into his human form, he shared everything through their mind link, finding it easier to share the information in this form rather than explaining.

D_ue to you being new to shifting, it is important to stay away from Skylar in the beginning. At this stage you are more sensitive and easily angered. If you cannot control your anger you can shift and cause those around you harm._ Sam told him. _No._ Jeremy told him. _If you care for her as much as you showed me, you will not keep me away from her._ Sam narrowed his eyes, worried about the safety of his imprint. _I will never allow you to harm her, therefore you will stay away from her._ Sam told Jeremy. _If you do this, you will do more harm than good to Skye. She has been through a lot in the last three years of her traveling. Right now, we are the two people keeping her from completely falling apart._ Jeremy informed his alpha.

_What do you mean? What has she been through?_ Sam asked. I_ think that is something she should explain to you when she is comfortable. It is extremely personal; she wouldn't trust anyone ever again if I tell you without her permission._ Jeremy explained. _It would make your time even harder than it already is with her._ Sam sighed pawing at the ground. _Fine, the moment you begin to feel anger around her, you will leave her immediately to cool down. I will not risk you hurting her._ Sam compromised.

_I guess I have no choice but to agree to this compromise. Good luck with her, you'll need it._ Jeremy informed Sam. After the conversation Sam had worked with him the next couple of days to shift back into his human form. This task ended up being a lot easier for Jeremy than it was with Sam as he had help and knew he needed to get back to Skylar as soon as possible.

So when I'm ready to be bolder,  
And my cuts have healed with time  
Comfort will rest on my shoulder  
And I'll bury my future behind

She sat on her couch curled up and looking at the front door, waiting for Jeremy to return to her it had been a couple of days since their argument and she was worried. She attempted to call him several times, though his phone went straight to voicemail. She called his mother to see if he went to cool off over at her house, though she had informed her that she had not seen her son at all. "Please come home soon, Jer-bear." She whispered to her phone.

When he finally made it back home, he saw her asleep on the couch, curled up as if she was trying to comfort herself. "Kitten." He whispered, shaking her arm. Her eyes immediately sprung open, she looked him over, taking in his taller appearance and shorter hair since he had left her. Skylar reached up, running a hand through his shorter hair. "Where did you go? I tried calling." She asked, taking in his lack of clothing.

Jeremy nervously chuckled, placing his hand on the back of his head nervously. "I kind of dropped it on my walk and I lost it. I think it broke?" Skye sighed, making a mental note to buy him a new one. "Where is your shirt? And whose shorts are those? You don't own anything like that." She continued to question. "I had run into Sam when I was out, I attempted to look for the phone and managed to ruin my clothes, he told me I could borrow a pair of his shorts. He also had me stay at his house, I wasn't feeling well and got a fever." He explained, telling her the lie that he and Sam came up with.

"What about your hair? And how did you get that much taller in a matter of two days?" Skylar continued. Jeremy knew she wouldn't be easy to fool; he did not have a good answer for these. "After the scuffle I had with the trees, I decided to have Sam help me with evening out my hair and I didn't get taller in a matter of two days." He told her. "You are lying to me." Skylar told him. "Come back with the truth next time you talk to me." She told him going upstairs.

"Shit. I knew that wouldn't work." Jeremy mumbled to himself. He would have to talk to Sam later. It would be important to tell her about the shifting portion of the legend sooner rather than later, and it would be best coming from him than Sam, despite her being his imprint.

* * *

I'll always keep you with me  
You'll be always on my mind  
But there's a shining in the shadows  
I'll never know unless I try

It had been a few days since Skylar had last had that conversation with Jeremy. She now found herself in front of his mother's house, and when she knocked on the door, she was surprised to see Sue as the one who answered. "Oh, if this is a bad time I can come back later." She told the two older women. "Nonsense, you are always welcomed here after everything you have done for Jeremy." Beatrice told her, ushering the younger woman in.

"He's actually the reason why I am here. Has he been by here lately?" She asked his mother. "He usually stops by to help me with some of the chores, why?" Beatrice asked, confused. "Well, has he been acting a big standoffish to you?" She asked. Sue was the one to step in this time. "Aren't boys his age usually that way? He is stepping into the world of being an adult, trying to figure things out for himself." Sue attempted to comfort Skye, thought to Skye it seemed she was hiding something. Sue noticed the look the young woman gave her, and knew the boys needed to tell her sooner rather than later.

"Also, he seems to be hanging around Sam more during his free time and never talks to me. I know he is hiding something from me, and he has never done this before. We've always been able to tell each other everything, despite how personal it may be." Skye explained. Beatrice frowned, know that her son truly was acting strange, and not just with her. "I may not know exactly what happened to you, but I know enough that when Jeremy is ready, he will tell you." Skye looked up at Beatrice surprised. "He told me enough, that is why I allowed him to live with you. Whatever you're going through, you need his support and he would not take that lightly. Trust that he will tell you when he's ready. I may have been absent for the last three years of his life physically, but I know my son. He cares about your wellbeing and would never do anything to cause you to take a step back." Beatrice explained.

"I think that is exactly what I needed to hear. Thank you so much Beatrice." Skye said, leaving the two women to their day. "What has she been through?" Sue asked curiously. "I'm not sure what it was, but whatever it was it shook Jeremy pretty hard, so it must have been pretty bad for him to react the way he did." Beatrice answered before going back to what they were doing before their small interruption.

* * *

As long as we're together, does it matter where we go?

* * *

Gabrielle Aplin: Home


End file.
